Here We Go!
by 808abc123
Summary: Next part of the Doccubus pregnancy/Doccubaby storyline. Sequel to Well Now What and picks up shortly after that one ended. Trying something slightly different, but I will remind you this originated as a G!P story so there may be shades of that mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

_I have this bad habit of creating new stories in my head and wanting to start them before my others are done. Oh well. So here is the next phase of the G!P Doccubaby storyline. Not necessary to read the first part (if that's not your cup of tea), but it might make sense to read the second part if you want the backstory here. But it's not critical to do so as you can pretty much figure out what's going on without it. I have a couple of ideas floating around my head for a sibling for little Ethan but that won't come until much later…maybe. Oh and I'm putting a slight twist on this which hopefully will be a good thing for all parties._

_Character's not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 1 – Ethan 1 month old**

"Tamsin…what are you doing?"

Bo gave the Valkyrie a strange look as she watched her carry Ethan around…well…pretty much like a football as she held him with one arm facing away from her body and he was face down with his head and neck resting comfortably in her hand. She looked up at the Succubus with a smile.

"He likes it…see no complaints."

Lauren walked into the living room and rolled her eyes a bit as she walked over and took the infant from Tamsin before she did any permanent damage. "He's barely a month old Tamsin…complaining is not on his priority list for things to do right now."

The taller blonde pouted a bit as she sat down next to Lauren and smiled at the baby who was much, much happier being cradled in his mama's arms. Tamsin stroked his cheek gently with one of her fingers and smiled at the pair. "So…how does it feel?"

Bo looked at Lauren and smiled as she sighed contentedly. "Different…but in a good way."

Now that might have been a bit of a stretch in terms of making things sound so easy, but as a whole little Ethan had been pretty easy as far as newborns go. Sure, when they brought him home from the hospital he fussed regularly as to be expected with little ones and his sleeping patters were nowhere near Bo and Lauren's but the most important thing is that he's healthy and happy and a very good eater according to Lauren who said her boobs significantly appreciated the fact that he always seemed to be hungry. A trait she blamed on Bo and while her tender breasts enjoyed being able to provide the milk for her son, the extremely sore nipples attached to them did not. Another trait she blamed on Bo as the little guy was quite a vigorous eater and sometimes all the sucking he would do as he filled his belly would leave the doctor a bit sore for a while.

Bo had made a bad joke about him and his love for breasts which was quickly responded with a smack to the back of her head from the blonde and a stern warning that not only is that inappropriate to teach him at such a young age it is something she wouldn't condone even if he grew up to be an Incubus after Bo's Fae lineage. Tamsin found it hilarious though and when Bo recalled the joke to her and Kenzi, from a safe distance out of Lauren's reach of course, the Valkyrie nodded and said don't worry she would educate the little man when the time came. That earned her a smack from Bo, Lauren and Kenzi and Tamsin had been pouty ever since and told them to lighten up and take a joke. Sheesh tough crowd.

"Lemme hold him."

Lauren gave Tamsin a cautious look as she handed him over to the Valkyrie once more but breathed a sigh of relief as she cradled him just like Lauren had and began speaking softly to him in what Lauren assumed was either Norse or Finnish. It had amazed both parents that Tamsin had taken so well to the baby as they expected her to stay far away until the baby was a bit older and more durable. Lauren especially had been grateful that Tamsin wanted to be so involved as she had her doubts about the Valkyrie's willingness to care for the baby when he was so small. She looked over at Bo with a smile and put her hand on the Succubus's thigh as she was sitting on the arm of the couch beside her. They watched Tamsin quietly for a few moments before the peaceful moment was broken by Kenzi's arrival home.

"What up framily…"

She walked over with Dyson in tow and flopped down next to Tamsin and immediately started making cooing sounds at the newest member of the framily. Dyson took a seat in the armchair across from the couch and smiled at the scene. "How's the little guy doing today?"

Lauren smiled. "Good. He's slowly getting on a regular feeding and sleeping pattern so at least Bo and I can plan when we'll be napping and when we need to be awake."

Dyson nodded and smiled as Kenzi picked Ethan up and rattled off a few sentences in Russian. "Seems he'll be quite versed in languages by the time he's old enough to talk."

Bo laughed and nodded. "As long as he understands English I don't care what language he learns."

Tamsin grinned at Bo. "Good, so we can talk shit about you behind your backs and you won't even know."

Bo's face fell a bit at that comment and she looked at Lauren curiously. "Maybe we need to brush up on some foreign language skills ourselves."

The doctor laughed. "Speak for yourself hun…or did you forget I also speak Welsh and Dutch?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "And I speak French but none of that matters if we all can't understand each other."

The group shared a laugh and everyone nodded as Kenzi spoke up. "Okay so rule number one, English first…everything else secondary."

Lauren nodded. "It will be good for him though. Did you know children who are raised bi-lingual can pick up other languages almost twice as fast as kids who develop only speaking one language?"

Bo looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Okay, well I think we have a while to decide on just what he'll be taught right?"

Lauren agreed as she yawned a bit and nodded. "Yes babe…plenty of time."

She gave Kenzi a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry Kenz, it's feeding time."

The young Russian handed him carefully back to Lauren who took him upstairs to feed him. Bo wanted to follow her but she thought it kind of rude and a bit odd to just up and leave since the others were there. She wasn't quite sure what it was but Bo was always fascinated by his feeding routine and maybe it's because she wanted to be fully involved or something but she tended to want to be near Lauren when she was feeding him. Tamsin had reasoned it was more of a protective thing as Bo acted almost like a watchdog over Lauren and Ethan so he could eat in safety but Kenzi more or less summed it up to just wanting to be close to them and stay involved.

"Just go…"

The Goth motioned for Bo to leave and the Succubus stood up quickly and gave them a small smile before racing up the stairs to join Lauren and Ethan in the nursery. When she walked into the room she smiled as he had already begun eating and Lauren was seated comfortably in the rocking chair with a blanket draped over her shoulder to give him some privacy. She smiled up at Bo when she walked in and leaned up for a quick kiss as Bo bent down to peek under the blanket.

"Wow…he's hungry this morning huh?"

Lauren nodded as she watched him suckle away happily and laughed at the incredulous face Bo was making. "Bo, stop looking at him like that."

The Succubus looked up at her with a cheeky smile and laughed. "Does it hurt?"

Lauren shook her head. "Not really…although I'm sure when he starts teething it will be a different story."

She watched him quietly for a bit until she could tell he was more playing than drinking and she slowly eased him away from her and wiped herself off before putting her bra back up and lowering her shirt. Bo took him from her so she could straighten up her clothes and she bounced him carefully on her shoulder as she waited for him to burp. At first Bo had been extremely nervous to hold him since he was so small and his bones were so soft but that feeling dissipated the first night they were home from the hospital and she sat up with him almost all night just holding him and talking to him as Lauren slept soundly in their bed.

The brunette was so happy to have both of her loves home safe and sound and she literally felt there weren't enough hours in the day between spending time with Ethan and taking care of Lauren who insisted she felt great and her body would heal itself so she didn't need to worry. The only tiny problem was that through all the nightly feedings, diaper changes, laundry and everything else baby related, Bo's inner Succubus hadn't stopped craving Lauren not even for a second. So at night when they were lying in bed during the quiet hours when he was sleeping she wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss Lauren and remind her over and over again how beautiful and sexy she was but the doctor was usually so drained from whatever they were doing that day that she was sleeping as soon as they crawled into bed. The few times Bo had tried to get physical with her she was gently reminded that Lauren still wasn't 100% and her body was still healing leaving Bo a bit frustrated at times. And, if it wasn't Lauren reluctantly turning her down the little guy would be fussing which caused her to stop whatever she was doing, or trying to do, and either her or Lauren or both of them would check on him to see what was wrong.

They still hadn't quite worked out what the different cries meant yet so they were guessing at best if he was hungry or tired or needed a diaper change and it was sort of maddening for the Succubus to not be able to figure it all out quickly. Lauren had a bit more patience with him but it was easy to see he was already developing Bo's impatient nature although the Succubus insisted he'd inherited more of Lauren's traits as the times he wasn't fussing he was extremely calm and happy and Bo said he seemed a lot like Lauren during those times which was thankfully exponentially more than when he did fuss.

His looks had also changed a bit in the past month as his hair was starting to lighten a bit and his eyes were becoming a deeper color brown and Bo hoped this meant he would share Lauren's features whereas the doctor thought the shape of his face and nose looked a bit more like Bo's. The pair had asked their friends over and over what they thought and finally Kenzi put her foot down and not-so-gently told them they were quickly turning into those annoying parents who only talked about their kids and while they all loved Ethan, they would like to talk to his adult parents as well. And yes, he looked more like Bo.

Since then the pair had tried to not be those annoying parents but Tamsin and Dyson didn't help things any as they constantly asked about how Ethan was doing giving them ample opportunity to talk about him again so Kenzi just let it go knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Secretly she loved it though and when Lauren and Bo were napping she often went into the nursery to watch over him while he slept. They didn't know she did that but for her it was one of those quiet moments that helped her feel a bit closer to the infant and she knew he would grow up quickly so she wanted to be sure he knew who she was and that she would be in his life for a long, long time.

"So has the tank been sufficiently drained?"

Kenzi laughed at her own joke as Lauren followed Bo and Ethan down the stairs and Dyson chuckled as he looked at them with a smile. Bo walked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Want to hold him?"

Lauren watched the scene with some interest as she was still having a few random hormonal moments, most likely from being tired, and sometimes it bothered her a bit that he was still such a priority in Bo's life. Of course she would never tell Bo that, but when she'd been so adamant about him _not_ being a godparent to their son she was pretty certain Bo got the hint. And because her body was still shedding the baby weight as well as getting stronger after the extremely strenuous activity of giving birth to him so she sometimes felt a bit odd in her own skin and definitely had moments where she felt very unattractive which caused her to worry. Not that she thought Bo would ever cheat on her, especially with Dyson given their sordid history, but still, Lauren was learning to deal with all the changes at once and she was doing her best to keep the lines of communication open with Bo and make her aware of how she was feeling.

"Uh no thanks…."

"Oh come on he's not going to break."

Dyson sat up a bit as Bo placed Ethan gently in his arms and Lauren bristled imperceptibly as she watched Bo smile at Dyson who was holding the baby. Even Kenzi had a smile on her face as she looked at the wolf holding her godson and it took all she had for Lauren not to stand up and take Ethan from him and effectively break up the ridiculously happy looking 'normal' family they appeared to be.

RING RING

Lauren sighed a bit thankful for the distraction as she dug around her nearby purse for her phone. She pulled it out and stood up to take the call in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Lauren? It's Dr. Miller."

Lauren bit her lip not quite sure why she would be calling her on a weekend. "Hi Cynthia, what's going on? Everything okay?"

"It's fine, no everything is fine. I wanted to see you on Monday if you can."

Lauren nodded even though the doctor couldn't see her. "Sure, we can be there."

Cynthia paused. "Er, no not all of you, just you."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and Bo glanced over at her noticing Lauren pacing slightly in the kitchen. "Oh okay. You sure everything is okay?"

Dr. Miller laughed. "It's fine, I just want to chat with you is all. So Monday, around ten?"

"Sure, okay see you then."

Lauren hung up the phone and sighed as Bo joined her in the kitchen. "Everything okay babe?"

The blonde shrugged. "Dr. Miller wants to see me on Monday."

Bo looked confused. "Did we miss an appointment or something?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, and she just wants to see me."

Bo nodded. "Did she say what it was about?"

The blonde shook her head again. "No, I wouldn't worry too much about it though. If it was something critical she wouldn't have waited until Monday to tell me."

Bo looked uncertain but she nodded and kissed Lauren on the cheek as she wrapped one arm around her waist. "Okay, well hopefully you're right."

Lauren smiled and nodded as she watched Tamsin take Ethan from Dyson who stood up a bit in disgust as apparently the little guy had thrown up on him. Bo laughed as Dyson wiped his shirt before sighing and taking it off to rinse as he grabbed a fresh one out of the bag he had with him. Apparently Dyson was the one Ethan always threw up on so the shifter just started carrying a few extra shirts around with him just in case. Tamsin laughed as she brought Ethan into the kitchen to clean him up and Lauren helped her wipe his face a bit before she kissed his forehead and let Tamsin take him back into the living room.

All in all it was a very unconventional group that made up this little family but Bo and Lauren wouldn't have it any other way and now that everyone seemed to be getting used to him and comfortable with their place in his life both the blonde and the brunette knew they were extremely lucky to have such a great group to help and support them. But no one was luckier than little Ethan who had so many people who loved him already and he was just starting his journey into his very interesting life.

**_So…yay/nay? Lemme know and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow…you guys are freakin awesome. So here's the next part in this little story…thank you thank you thank you to all for reading and reviewing and riding along on this journey with the characters. Seriously, awesome._

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 2 – Ethan 1 month old **

"Lauren, thank you so much for coming in."

Lauren smiled as she entered Cynthia's office and sat down across the large desk from her. The whole way over Lauren had been apprehensive about what the doctor was going to say and she already had a million scenarios running through her head about what this could be in regards to. The older doctor smiled at her as she took a seat across from her at the large desk in the spacious office. Dr. Miller walked around the side of the desk and sat next to Lauren in the open chair and gave her a gentle look.

"How are you feeling?"

Lauren shrugged with a nervous smile on her face. "Fine, a bit anxious about today though…is everything alright?"

Dr. Miller nodded and patted the file in her hand. "I was reviewing your lab results from your appointment last week. Tell me, are you noticing any changes, even minor ones, in your health or thoughts?"

Lauren gave her a weary look. "No…"

Dr. Miller nodded and looked thoughtful. "What about sleeping pattern or appetite?"

Lauren sighed. "Dr. Miller, I can appreciate the sensitivity to whatever it is you're about to tell me but as a physician too I would really rather you just be up front with whatever it is."

Cynthia laughed and nodded. "Okay, direct and to the point. Your cells are changing Lauren."

The blonde looked confused. "Come again?"

Dr. Miller opened the file and handed it to the blonde who looked at the contents carefully as she listened to the older doctor. "I noticed a change to some of the genetic markers in your DNA when I was running the usual tests to ensure there were no long term issues you or little Ethan needed to be concerned about. I thought it was an error at first, perhaps the sample was contaminated, but after a few tests it's true. "

Lauren looked skeptical. "So I'm…what…Fae?"

Dr. Miller shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But your body is definitely not totally human right now either. I do have a theory on this though…"

Lauren nodded for her to continue and the older doctor smiled as she leaned back in the chair a bit. "You know how the human body can trick itself into thinking it's something it's not. Like how some women can desire a child so badly their body actually responds as if they were pregnant, complete with producing breast milk and everything? Well I think that's what's happening here…"

Lauren looked scared for a second then curious. "So are you telling me Ethan is Fae?"

Dr. Miller shook her head again. "No, and I didn't run the test on his blood samples since you and Bo hadn't decided if you wanted to know yet or not. But I think it has to do with the fact that Bo's…er…sperm carried the Fae traits when you were impregnated. So your body assumed the necessary qualities to carry the child if it in fact was Fae."

Lauren looked confused. "So what does this mean?"

Cynthia laughed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. You are literally the first patient I've had that's been in this situation. And that's saying something considering I've been doing this for over five hundred years."

Lauren looked shocked as she looked back and forth between the file in her hands and the woman sitting next to her. "So is it dangerous?"

Cynthia shook her head again. "I don't believe so. I don't see any of the typical signs that Fae DNA or any other pathogens are taking over your genetic structure. I do however want to monitor it closely so I'm going to ask that you start bringing me samples three times a week."

Lauren nodded. "And what about Bo?"

Dr. Miller shrugged. "Far as I can tell she's back to normal. Although it probably wouldn't hurt to get another sample from her since the last one I had was from before Ethan was born."

She patted Lauren lightly on the arm. "Look, this isnt necessarily a bad thing, we just don't quite know what it is yet."

Lauren sat there quietly before laughing softly to herself. Either she was just too exhausted from the last few months or she really was going crazy. Dr. Miller looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Something funny?"

Lauren shook her head. "Sorry, there just has to be a bad joke in here somewhere about possibly becoming Fae by injection."

Dr. Miller gave her a strange look as she laughed and shook her head. "Perhaps more sleep is also a suggestion for you Dr. Lewis."

Lauren laughed heartily. "I'm sorry, I just…I had imagined so many things that you might tell me but this was surely not one of them."

Cynthia laughed and nodded. "Okay, well for now like I said…it might not be a bad thing as we don't know if this is permanent or not. I'll keep an eye on it and you just relax and enjoy your new family okay?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "I think that's easier said than done Cynthia."

The other doctor nodded. "I know, but it's up to you to decide if you want to tell Bo or not. However, I would advise at some point you have this discussion with her. Especially if it turns out that your son is indeed Fae."

Lauren scrunched her face a bit. "Perhaps we need to consider running those tests. Okay, I'll talk to Bo about it and see what she thinks."

Dr. Miller nodded and stood up. "Well, either way you let me know and we can take care of it. For now though, like I said Lauren, this doesn't mean anything negative. Think of it as temporary and we'll just have to wait and see if it's permanent."

The blonde nodded and stood up giving Dr. Miller a small smile. "Thank you Cynthia. And you'll let me know if anything changes right?"

Dr. Miller smiled warmly at her. "Of course. And I'll see you all in a few weeks for his checkup."

Lauren walked out of her office with a somber expression as she tried to figure out how to best have the conversation with Bo about all of this. She knew the Succubus would jump to all kinds of conclusions and probably demand to know if Ethan was in fact Fae which would probably lead to some discussion/argument between them. As she got into her car she hoped she'd have some sort of plan by the time she got home so that she could talk to Bo about this right away. As Dr. Miller mentioned this could be nothing or it could have some very big implications for them and their family.

ooOOoo

"…and that is why your mama is a crazy, crazy lady."

Kenzi smiled at Ethan who kind of made a gurgling sound as he stared back at her with wide eyes. It also earned her a slap on the arm from Bo who rolled her eyes as she finished making the salad for lunch. Kenzi was sitting in the kitchen holding Ethan and had spent the last hour or so telling him all bout Bo's crazy antics and why she was very much the unpredictable one in their little group.

KNOCK KNOCK

Tamsin didn't even wait for anyone to open the door as she entered followed by Trick who had been ivited over to finally meet his great-grandson. He smiled at the group before walking over and peering down at the little one in Kenzi's arms. He looked at the baby and up at Bo with a wide smile.

"He's beautiful…"

Bo smiled and nodded as she put the salad in the fridge so it would stay good until Lauren got home. "He's a handful…"

Kenzi laughed. "Just like his mama…"

Everyone laughed at Bo's expense and Tamsin took a seat on the other side of Kenzi and smiled down at the little guy. "Hey dude, what up."

He briefly flashed his eyes in her direction before turning back to Trick with a curious expression. Bo moved over to stand beside him and he seemed to smile when he sensed her near. She bent down and kissed his forehead before smoothing it over with her hand and looking at Trick.

"Now you have officially meet your great-grandson. Ethan Christopher Lewis-Dennis."

Trick's eyebrows furrowed. "You hyphenated his name?"

Bo nodded and Trick laughed. "Sorry, I just assumed somewhere in all of this that you two had gotten…married?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think all of you guys would have been invited?"

Trick shrugged. "I don't know what you kids do these days…"

Everyone laughed and Bo nodded. "Well, I think we were a little too preoccupied getting ready for this little guy to arrive to think about that. Although…you're probably right. Maybe we should have done that?"

Kenzi looked up curiously. "Why, so if you got divorced one of you could pay child support to the other?"

Bo rolled her eyes as she took Ethan from Kenzi and retrieved his bottle that she had heated up to feed him. Even though she was only going to be gone a short while Lauren had used what Tamsin called the device from hell and made sure there was at least one bottle for him in case he got hungry. Bo cradled him in one arm and held the bottle in the other while she looked at Kenzi.

"No noob. I meant since we're a family maybe it makes sense?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Marriage is overrated. Besides, you don't want to be one of those dudes who has to marry the chick he knocked up right?"

"Wow Tamsin, way to make me sound like a whore."

Everyone turned to see Lauren walking into the house and the Valkyrie tried to hide behind Kenzi a bit as she gave Lauren a cheeky smile. "Aww come on doc I didn't mean it like that."

Lauren smirked at her a bit before walking over and kissing Ethan's head softly as she watched Bo feed him. She leaned over for a quick kiss before setting her stuff down and breathing a sigh of relief. She was glad to be home and back with her family and she didn't realize that even being gone those few hours really made her worry about how he was doing and how Bo was doing looking after him.

"So what did Dr. Miller want?"

Bo gave her an expectant look and Lauren just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing important, just needed to give her a few more samples."

So it was a lie but in her defense a necessary one as she was not about to have this conversation in front of their friends and most importantly Trick. He would probably have some old rule about 'see this is why humans and Fae don't procreate' and Lauren was not in the mood. Bo seemed to accept her response though as she gave her an only slightly concerned look.

"Everything okay babe?"

Lauren smiled. "Everything is perfect."

Bo smiled and Kenzi clapped her hands in signal for everyone to sit down for lunch. Lauren took Ethan from Bo so she could eat and Kenzi and Tamsin retrieved the salad and pasta from the fridge for the group. Lunch was pretty uneventful as everyone talked about what they had been up to and such and Trick had a few questions about Ethan and how he was doing but overall he seemed to be really pleased with his great grandson.

After lunch the group hung around a bit longer before Trick had to get back to the Dahl and Kenzi had to get ready for a date, something she tried to act nonchalant about but Bo and Lauren knew she was excited. It had been ages since she'd been out on a date and although he was Fae, Hale was a good guy and he really seemed to like Kenzi so everyone seemed happy about it. Tamsin offered to stay downstairs with him if Lauren and Bo wanted to take a nap and the pair laughed as it seemed everyone wanted them to go take a nap for some reason which must indicate either they're really cranky or it was just a polite excuse for the others to get some one-on-one time with the baby.

Taking advantage of it though was no big deal and the pair headed upstairs for a quick nap while the rest of the group stayed downstairs with the little guy. Lauren yawned as she crawled into the large and comfortable bed and Bo laughed at how excited the blonde looked to be lying down. Bo slid next to the doctor and slid one arm around her gently sighing as Lauren settled back into her arms lightly.

"You were a bit quiet at lunch. You sure everything is okay?"

Lauren sighed as she turned around in Bo's arms a bit to face the Succubus. Bo kissed her forehead lightly and smiled at her as Lauren traced her jaw lightly. "Well, Dr. Miller had some interesting news actually…"

Bo's eyebrow arched in curiosity. "And?"

The blonde bit her lip as she tried to figure out how to best word this without freaking Bo out. "It appears…something may have changed when I was pregnant."

Bo looked confused. "What?"

Lauren looked down for a bit then back at her knowing she needed to be truthful with the brunette. "Dr. Miller was examining my latest blood samples and they don't all appear to be human."

Bo paused for a second before looking at Lauren cautiously. "Are you Fae?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, at least Cynthia doesn't think so. But it's like…my body believed it needed to be prepared to handle a Fae baby so it somehow mutated my DNA in order to do so."

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Wait, is Ethan Fae? I thought we were going to wait to find out?"

Lauren put one hand on Bo's cheek and stroked it lightly. "No babe, and she wouldn't do the test without our say so. Actually, she thinks it's because of your sperm."

Bo made a face and laughed. "Eww…wait…so _I_ might have been the one to make your cells Fae? Hahaha….sorry I know it's probably not that funny…"

Bo was cracking up and Lauren rolled her eyes knowing Bo wouldn't have been able to hold back the jokes so she let her have fun with it for a bit before nodding her head. "Yes, it _might_ be you and your magic sperm that made me like this. But it's not definitive so for now we'll have to wait and see."

Bo looked instantly concerned again. "Are you okay though? I mean you're not in danger or anything right?"

Lauren smiled and leaned up to kiss her gently. "I'm fine babe. And Ethan is fine. We're fine and we're going to be fine…we just need to be prepared for whatever changes may or may not happen."

Bo looked thoughtful. "So for now?"

Lauren sighed as she settled in against Bo again. "For now we enjoy the time with our son and deal with whatever it turns out that I might be if and when the need arises."

Bo nodded and wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde. "I won't let anything happen to you Lauren. You and Ethan are my family and I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

Lauren smiled into Bo's chest. "I know love. It's okay, rest now. No sense in panicking over something that might be nothing."

Bo sighed and nodded again. "I love you Lauren. And I want you here for a long, long time."

Lauren smiled already half asleep. "I love you too Bo. And believe me, I plan to be here for a long, long, long time."

Bo smiled as she watched Lauren fall asleep but her smile turned to a worried look as she thought about what this could mean for Lauren. If she wasn't Fae but her cells were does that mean she's in danger? Bo decided she would call Dr. Miller tomorrow and see if her and Lauren could find out more about what is going on with the blonde's biology. And if Lauren really were in danger, Bo would do whatever it took, find whatever Fae could help her to make sure Lauren would be okay.

**_So…what did you think? Not totally Fae but not totally human (and different than my non-human Lauren from my other story LOL). Let me know and thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much ya'll for hangin around and enjoying this story! Here's my attempt at the first sexy time post birth for our new parents._

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 3 – Ethan 2 months old **

At two months old little Ethan was beginning to really develop his personality much to the pleasure of his parents that were both extremely happy with how he was slowly turning out to be. Bo was ecstatic because more than ever the little guy was beginning to show the patience and calmness of Lauren and she could see that even when he was tired or hungry or fussy in general that even his cries were somewhat controlled and deliberate and she knew he would have Lauren's inner strength and resolve that made her so amazing. The blonde could see the fire in Ethan though and she was excited for him to get to the stage where he really began to get curious about things as she knew he would have Bo's inquisitive mind and appetite for discovering things around him. It was a trait she adored in the Succubus and she hoped he would continue to take after her in those ways.

The other big development that appeared to be more and more obvious is he was now beginning to show signs of recognizing who was carrying him at the moment. For instance, when Bo was holding him he was always wide awake and looking around, almost as if her gentle touch was his safety net and he felt comfortable enough to smile and laugh at those around him. Obviously he was way too young to understand anything going on around him but the brunette's arms seemed to be where he seemed a bit more alert and she loved interacting with him when he was like that. The downside though was when he was tired or hungry and she was the one holding him they often had epic battles of getting him to settle down. His tantrums were usually short lived but much more pronounced than when the blonde was carrying him and Bo swore she was going to lose her hearing at some point.

With Lauren he was ridiculously calm and the times he did fuss when she was carrying him were always short lived as her embrace had a calming effect and he often settled down immediately. Tamsin said it was already obvious that he was more drawn to Lauren which would have upset Bo except for the fact that she just laughed and agreed if she were him she probably would be too. Perhaps it was her soft voice or her soothing touch that did it but it was true, if he wasn't happy and making it known to the world around him all the blonde had to do was pick him up and he would be fine.

He even developed some familiarity with Tamsin and Kenzi which was obvious one day when the whole group including Trick were out at lunch and the great-grandfather was holding him. To his left sat Dyson and Hale and to his right Tamsin and Kenzi. Bo and Lauren were across the round table from where Trick was sitting and when Ethan started to whimper for one reason or another Tamsin scooped him up and started bouncing him lightly as she stood up and walked around with him and he seemed to settle down reasonably quickly. Hale made a joke about Tamsin being ready to breed herself but that was short lived as she managed to smack him on the shoulder without even missing a beat with Ethan.

"Babe? Are you awake?"

Bo slid into bed later that night next to a very tired Lauren who was doing her best to keep her eyes open. It had been a long day with the group who came over after the lunch and ended up staying for dinner and between entertaining them and dealing with an unusually cranky Ethan she was beat. They'd been trying to hang out as a group more as Lauren reasoned that Ethan needed some male interaction in his life and although it annoyed her slightly, Dyson and Hale were really the two males she trusted with her son the most, aside from Trick since he was technically family, and she didn't mind the two guys being around Ethan so he could get used to having men in his life to bond with. She did keep a close eye on him though whenever they were all together and she often found it amusing that the shifter and the siren really had no clue as to how to deal with him.

"Hmmm…"

Lauren rolled onto her side as Bo cuddled up next to her and she smiled when the brunette wrapped one arm around her gently and kissed her neck lightly. A shiver ran down her spine and she involuntarily scooted closer to Bo who smiled at the action. She kissed the blonde's neck softly again as she spoke to her quietly.

"Kenzi's out for the night and Ethan's sleeping."

"Mmhhhmm.."

Bo's hand wandered lightly up Lauren's side and down her arm leaving goose bumps in their wake. Lauren's eyes opened slowly and she tensed slightly at the action before sighing softly. It had been more than two months since she'd had any kind of physical activity with the Succubus and she knew Bo was getting impatient. After their last checkup with Dr. Miller Bo had not so subtly asked how long she needed to hold off on their extracurricular activities which made the blonde blush furiously and Dr. Miller laugh gently. She explained the normal healing time was around six weeks however each person was different so it really was whenever Lauren felt comfortable enough and wasn't in any pain.

From the time Ethan was born til now, and thanks to the miracles of breast feeding, Lauren had shed all the baby weight plus some and physically she looked amazing. Granted, she'd barely gained any weight during her pregnancy so she was already ahead of the game but really she looked great and Bo was having a hard time being patient with the healing process as she craved the blonde more and more with each passing day. She had been good however and done her best to not push Lauren faster than necessary but sometimes she couldn't help herself as she would let her hands roam the blonde's lithe form in a suggestive manner or she would try and coax her into sex time activities whenever they had free moments.

Like tonight.

Lauren knew she was healed enough to resume sexual activities with Bo but a part of her was still feeling a bit insecure about how her body looked. As a doctor she knew this feeling was normal and that it was probably all in her mind, especially when she caught Bo staring at her with that look that made her insides melt but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't hold off forever though and the fact that Bo had been so patient and caring with her really made her want to be able to be intimate with her again soon.

The blonde rolled onto her back and looked up at Bo who smiled down at her with a look in her eye the doctor knew all too well. Lauren tried to calm herself as she wrapped her arms lightly around Bo's neck and returned the smile the Succubus was giving her. Bo took that as the green light to proceed so she leaned down slowly and kissed Lauren deeply moaning when the blonde's tongue found hers immediately. Bo hand one hand on either side of Lauren as she held herself up a bit as to not crush the blonde and moaned again as Lauren's hands moved up to her hair and she felt her tug gently on the long brown locks.

Bo kissed a light trail down Lauren's neck and across her collarbone and she sighed as Lauren let her hands run down her back a bit before returning to her shoulders where she pulled gently bringing Bo closer to her. Bo let one of her hands slowly trail along Lauren's side and up the front of her shirt over her flat stomach and brush the underside of her still enlarged breasts. She let her hand palm Lauren's chest lightly and smiled as Lauren seemed to arch into her touch slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Lauren bit her lip a bit as she looked up at Bo and nodded. She appreciated the fact that Bo was being so gentle with her but a part of her just wanted to get on with it so the butterflies in her stomach would settle down. Since giving birth she hadn't let Bo see her completely naked as she was slightly self-conscious of the stretch marks on her sides and back and no matter how much lotion and creams she put on to reduce them she knew they were there and she had some serious body image issues going on right now.

Bo had seen the marks on her body however and never once found them odd looking or disgusting and in fact it was the complete opposite as she knew why the blonde had those marks and that fact made her extremely happy. She had told Lauren many times that her body looked and felt amazing and the stretch marks were no big deal but she knew it bothered the blonde so she didn't talk about them that often. Tonight however she was going to show Lauren just how beautiful she thought she was despite whatever the doctor thought about her own body.

Bo smiled as she leaned in for another kiss before sliding down Lauren's body slowly and lifting her shirt slightly as she kissed her stomach gently taking her time to explore each patch of skin that passed her lips. She took extra care in letting her lips and tongue leave a wet trail all along Lauren's abdominal area and smiled as Lauren sighed when she kissed where she knew the fading stretch marks had been. She looked back up at the blonde who was still biting her lip in apprehension as she lifted the shirt up and off of the doctor slowly before removing her own shirt and letting their naked torso's connect lightly after all this time.

Lauren moaned as Bo's hip bone found the apex of her thighs and she ground herself lightly into Bo as she leaned up for another kiss and let her hands wander over Bo's chest in earnest. Bo laughed into the kiss as Lauren's actions turned a bit more frantic and she rolled her hips a bit causing the blonde to moan and tighten her grip on Bo's body. Bo brought one hand down between them and she paused at the top of Lauren's pants with a loving look down at the blonde.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lauren smiled up at Bo who kissed her softly as her hand dipped below the thin material of Lauren's pajama bottoms and past her underwear. Bo moaned loudly as she felt how wet the blonde was and she smirked as Lauren's face contorted in pleasure from Bo's light teasing of her entrance. Lauren gripped Bo's forearm as a sign to _do something_ and the Succubus complied quickly as she eased two fingers into the blonde slowly earning a breathy moan for her action.

"Uuughh….Bo…"

The brunette started a slow pace inside the blonde who was moving her hips in time with the strokes and Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren's cheek and neck while her hand moved steadily inside the blonde's pants. Lauren was trying not to moan too loudly as Ethan was asleep in the next room and the door was open so they could hear if he cried but the way Bo felt inside her was beyond amazing and she just couldn't help it.

"Shhh…"

"Fuck…"

Lauren bit her lip in effort to remain quiet and Bo smiled into her neck as her hand continued it's efforts inside the blonde in slow, deep strokes. Lauren's hands were now gripping both her shoulders and the sheet next to her as she started rocking her body along with the movements of her fingers letting her own core basically rub along Lauren's leg in effort to dull some of the ache she was feeling herself. Suddenly Lauren tensed her whole body and Bo sighed happily as she felt the familiar gush of warm liquid spill out from the blonde onto her hand. She pumped a few more times to help Lauren ride out the orgasm and grinned as she looked down at Lauren's lazy smile and sweaty face.

"Hmmm…"

Lauren hummed softly as Bo withdrew her fingers and she watched the Succubus lick them clean slowly causing a familiar stir in the pit of her stomach. She rolled them over quickly and all but ranked Bo's pants off before settling down between her legs with little warning.

"Shit Lauren…"

Bo's hands immediately went to the blonde's head as Lauren lapped at her clit in long, firm strokes and Bo was already rocking her hips in time with her actions. After not being able to do this with her for the past few months Bo was more than ready for this and she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Lauren moved down to her entrance and let her tongue enter the brunette forcefully causing Bo to arch her back and clamp one hand over her mouth in effort to not scream as she held on for dear life while Lauren brought her to a massive orgasm.

Lauren hummed her approval as she felt the liquid heat flow from Bo onto her tongue and she continued to lap at the brunette's center until Bo closed her legs slightly in signal to stop and Lauren complied with a laugh and one final lick to her now swollen nub before moving back up next to Bo.

"Wow…"

Bo looked beyond satisfied and Lauren had to laugh at the expression on her face. Ethan chose that moment however to remind the two mothers that they weren't alone in the house and Lauren sighed as she gave Bo a quick kiss before getting out of bed and grabbing her shirt as she moved into the nursery. Bo laid there for a second still trying to collect herself as she watched Lauren bring him into their room and calmly soothe him while he fussed. She knew it was time for his nightly feeding as she moved back into the nursery and settled into to the rocking chair to do just that.

Bo appeared moments later with her clothes back on and as Lauren fed Ethan Bo smiled and kissed her head lightly. There would probably be many more nights like this one but at least the two of them had been able to reconnect physically and for Bo it was the final piece of the puzzle that was their very unusual family falling into place. She looked down at Ethan who was half asleep as he continued to feed from Lauren and she gently caressed his head as she watched over them protectively. She was so happy right now she felt that at any moment her heart would burst with excitement and love and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**_So, mothers out there…thoughts, comments, feedback? LOL. Anyway, like I said most of this stuff is a guess for me but oh well. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 4 – Ethan 6 months old**

"I'm going to go take a shower hun…"

"Okay…"

Bo barely even looked up as Lauren passed by and smiled down at her son who was currently sitting quietly in her lap as they looked through some kind of picture activity book thing. Lauren thought it would be a good idea for him to start being exposed to as much stimulus as he could as early as he could so she had purchased a whole bunch of these book things for him to play with. The good thing is they are made out of what Bo thought was foam board so when he decided to chew on them instead it wasn't a big deal.

It was a quiet Tuesday night and the pair were home alone with their son for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Even Kenzi was out with some new man crush and although she was more than happy to spend time with her godson, she had needs that had to be met so she decided to indulge them this evening.

"What do you think E? Maybe this one goes here?"

She pointed to the picture of the little yellow duckie and the water and Ethan just smiled along not really comprehending what his mama was saying. In the short time since he'd been born he's really grown and now he was able to sit up on his own (mostly) and both parents could see he was ready to start crawling soon. Lauren laughed and said he was so much like Bo in that he was impatient when he wanted to be able to do something and the Succubus just had to laugh and agree with that. They could see that he would get frustrated that he could prop himself up but not go anywhere and Lauren had to scold Bo and Tamsin and even Kenzi on more than one occasion to not laugh at the little guy as he figured it out. Bo responded saying it wasn't laughing at him in jest, but rather she was impressed he was so determined to figure it out.

"Okay, enough with the braniac stuff, that's for your other mama to teach you. I think you and I need to have a little talk son."

She turned him around so he was sitting facing her and she gave him a wide smile as he looked back up at her with a cheeky grin. She put the activity book on the couch next to her and used one hand to hold him upright just in case he leaned backwards and the other brushed his soft hair out of his face gently.

"Okay E, so there are a few things you need to know and I'm sure we'll have this talk again but I thought doing a dry run while you can't respond would be the best choice."

Ethan looked at her and smiled and Bo laughed as she wrapped her other hand around him so that he could lean back a little bit. "First thing, no matter what happens you need to know that your mommy and I love you very much."

She paused as he let out a little laugh and she gave him a nose crinkling smile in return. "Yes that's right. We love you. And secondly, there are going to be a lot of people who might not understand who you are as a person or might not like you for whatever reason. Don't let those people affect you and never, _never_ let someone tell you who you should be."

Ethan squirmed as he laughed again and Bo smiled at how happy he really seemed. The most important thing to her was that he always felt safe and loved and right now she was pretty certain he felt both of those things in spades. "Third, and don't tell him I told you this, but if you ever need relationship advice, don't ever ever ever go to your uncle Dyson okay? He thinks he's suave but he's really not."

Ethan gurgled a bit and looked around and Bo laughed at how appropriate of a response that was. She nodded and continued. "Yeah, if you need help in that department you go to uncle Hale."

"And what department would that be exactly?"

Bo looked up with a deer in the headlights look and Lauren laughed as she joined her family on the couch after her shower. She tickled Ethan's tummy a bit with her fingers as he laughed and Bo gave her a sheepish look. "How to get a date."

Lauren gave her a faux annoyed look. "Really? You're giving him pointers on where to go to get relationship advice at 6 months old?"

Bo shrugged. "Boy's gotta learn sometime."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "Anything else you're teaching our son?"

Bo looked at her for a second before smiling and looking back at Ethan. "Oh and fourth, and pay attention this one's important, when your mama is mad, you'll know. So stay out of her way—ow!"

Lauren had smacked Bo on the arm when she said that last part and rolled her eyes as she reached for their son and cradled him in her lap like Bo had done earlier. She kissed the top of his head before running her hand gently down the side of it and spoke softly. "And when your other mama is trying to get herself out of trouble just let her, it's quite entertaining."

Bo raised an eyebrow at that comment which earned a laugh from Lauren and another gurgle from Ethan. Bo looked down at him with an amused face. "Gee, thanks for the support. I see how it is…starting already huh?"

Lauren laughed and nodded as she kissed Ethan's head again and stood up to move to the blanket in the center of the room. She had told Bo that studies indicated it was good for babies not to be carried all the time as it made them less dependent on the physical comfort to feel safe and secure. So when they were home with him they often would sit with him on the soft blanket as he would try and sit up and move around most of the time ignoring them once they put him down. Unless he was tired, then all hell would break loose as he cried and the mothers knew it was time to put him to bed.

"Come on sweetie…almost bedtime."

She set him down gently and he sat up immediately before sort of rolling off to one side with a laugh. Bo shook her head as she watched him with an amused face as he did this over and over again before he eventually got his balance secured and started looking around for something to grab on to. He had a pretty strong grip and Bo knew if you sat with him and let him grab on to you he would try and hoist himself up to a standing position. As he was currently doing while holding onto Lauren's hand and looking very determined to get this right.

"Do you think it's good for him to try and stand up so soon? Isn't it bad for his muscles or something?"

Bo looked slightly concerned and the blonde gave her a warm smile in return as she kept her eyes on their son. "No, it's okay for him to try now and then, but as long as we're not forcing him to stand or try and walk too early on his muscles will be okay."

She managed to catch him before he fell too hard against the blanket as he'd lost his footing when he tried to stand up and she laughed as she scooped him up and placed kisses all over his face which earned a loud bit of laughter from him. Bo smiled and nodded and she moved over to sit next to Lauren and look at their son. "I really can't believe it's been six months already…pretty soon he'll be walking and talking and going to school."

Lauren looked over at her with a small smile. "Don't freak out babe, yes all that will happen in time but don't worry about all that. For now, just enjoy your son and the time we have with him."

Bo nudged her. "Speaking of which, how's your visits with Dr. Miller going? Any news on your little situation?"

Lauren nodded. "Nothing too much since the last visit we all had. Although she did say the molecular structure of my cells hasn't changed so her best diagnosis is that I am somehow a hybrid now but just without the actual Fae half inside me."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Which means…"

Lauren laughed. "Which means, I'm still mostly human but I'll just outlive every human on this planet right now. Isn't that right Ethan?"

He giggled as she ticked under his chin and a bit of drool escaped causing Bo to laugh and wipe it up. She gave Lauren a happy smile. "So, that means we _are_ stuck with you for a long time."

Lauren raised her eyebrow in return. "Watch it Succubus, but yes, as far as Dr. Miller is concerned I'll live to be at least a few hundred years old based on how the structure of my cells has changed. Imagine all the things I'll get to see that evolve over that time. It will be fascinating to know how science and medicine progress through the next century."

Bo laughed as she reached for Ethan. "So it's safe to say you aren't freaked out?"

Lauren smiled as she placed him in Bo's arms gently. "No, as long as I have you guys I'm excited."

Bo smiled and nodded as Lauren leaned in for a kiss before standing up. Bo followed suit and she took Ethan upstairs while Lauren locked up the house downstairs for the night. They had made it a habit without even realizing it to head to bed around the same time he did. For the most part Ethan was sleeping through the night and they tried to match his sleeping schedule so they could be awake when he was but every now and again he would throw them off course. It had been remarkable though how fast they both adapted to his schedule and with Lauren being at 100% again it really didn't seem as tough as Bo had initially thought it would be.

Sure the late night feedings or times when he couldn't sleep were no cake walk, but she enjoyed all these random moments with her family and she had really tuned in to how Ethan was feeling so when he cried it was easier to know if it was an 'I'm hungry' or 'I'm scared' or 'I need to change my diaper' kind of cry.

For Lauren, the days passed quickly and she was completely fascinated with how fast he developed. She had also began collecting data on him in the event he did turn out to be Fae so she could have something to reference if needed. According to what she knew his physical and mental developments were on par with human babies but as Bo pointed out, her development had been normal as well up until she hit puberty so there really was no way to discern if he was in fact Fae or human.

"Okay buddy, time to go to sleep."

Lauren dimmed the lights in the nursery as Bo rocked him gently and she smiled at how much Bo really did love being involved and doing as much as she could with their son. As Ethan's eyes fluttered shut Bo laughed knowing he was fighting sleep since that was something he'd really been doing lately. Perhaps another development in his personality, but when he got tired it was oddly getting harder and harder to get him to fall asleep. During the day Lauren had better luck in coaxing him down but at night Bo could stay up as long as needed to put him down for the night and she loved being able to do this, especially the days when Lauren was extra tired.

"Hey, Tamsin is going to come by tomorrow okay? I need to…"

Bo made a face and Lauren just nodded as she continued to watch Ethan fight off the sleep that was slowly overtaking him. She had resumed her assistance with Bo's injections but given her Succubus nature, this was never going to go away completely and Lauren knew right now she wasn't going to be enough to sustain Bo since she had to make sure her body was healthy enough to produce milk for Ethan. They had talked about it like adults for a change and Lauren had suggested that until they got him eating solid foods that Bo's feeding off of her should be limited. She didn't want it stopped altogether and the Succubus knew better than to argue that point, especially after she'd confirmed with Dr. Miller that it would be okay, but she appreciated the fact that Lauren understood she needed to be healthy and have plenty of energy for the baby.

"I think he's out…"

Lauren smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before Bo placed him in the crib so he could rest for the evening. She watched him for a few seconds before turning the lights out completely and turning the baby monitor on. Even though they were only one room away and the door was open she said it gave her a better peace of mind to know the monitor was on in case he made sounds that were too soft for them to hear from a distance. The two mommies got ready for bed quickly and both slid under the comfortable sheets with a sigh happy that the long day was over.

"Babe?"

Lauren looked over at Bo who was giving her a small smile and she snuggled against her a bit as she gave her a smile in return. "Yeah?"

Bo looked thoughtful. "Do you want to have more kids?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Well given the way we ended up with Ethan I'm not sure that's possible. Unless you were thinking about using either a donor or adopting, which we'd have to discuss when we're not exhausted I suppose."

Bo nodded. "I was just thinking out loud that's all. Some days I kind of think it would be great for him to have a sibling and other days I'm happy we only have one."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "Well, for now let's enjoy the one and we'll see if another baby is in the plan."

Bo nodded and yawned. "Sounds good."

She shut her eyes and wrapped one arm around Lauren who smiled as she closed her eyes as well and sighed softly. Sure, she thought about a bigger family as well but she wasn't sure if they could handle another baby or two and she didn't want to put any more strain on their situation than necessary. Besides, they would really need to discuss if they wanted more children and right now she didn't think that discussion was at the forefront of either of their minds. Spending time with Ethan and watching him grow up quickly was wonderful in itself and she was going to enjoy every moment she had.

**_Sorry so short but I just wanted to introduce the convo about more kids. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 5 – Ethan 10 months old **

"Ethan!"

The little guy laughed as he sat on the couch looking at his mama who was well out of arms reach and starting to panic that he was going to jump off and hurt himself. Somehow Bo had ended up home alone with him and when she went into the kitchen to grab him some juice he'd pulled himself up onto the couch and was now perched near the edge much to Bo's dismay.

"Hold on buddy."

She set his little sippy cup thing down on the table as she crossed the room slowly hoping that he wouldn't make a sudden move to go hurling off the couch. He'd developed a knack for climbing on things and like most babies he had little to no fear of well pretty much anything and he didn't realize the two foot fall to the carpet might actually hurt. Or scare him. Or both.

"Ethan…wait."

He looked like he was ramping up to lunge and Bo was scared she wouldn't be able to catch him in time. He looked her in the eye and smiled as he giggled and sure enough launched himself from the couch.

"SHIT!"

The now stunned Ethan looked around as he had face planted on the carpet and Bo rushed the final two steps to lift him up gently. "Are you okay Ethan? Let me see…"

She checked him over and he seemed to be fine which was a big sigh of relief for Bo. He looked a bit confused and for a second Bo had to laugh as he looked just like Lauren did when she was contemplating something before he smiled at her. "Shit."

Bo's jaw dropped and she shook her head vigorously. He had started talking, sort of, about a week ago but he was mostly copying words he heard, especially the simple one-syllable words and oddly enough he had yet to say 'mommy' or 'mama' as his first actual word was 'duck' since he has this little duck shaped toy he plays with in the bath and up til this point both mothers found it adorable. Somehow though Bo knew Lauren would not find this adorable.

"No E. Don't say that."

He looked right at her and smiled. "Shit."

"Oh no no no."

Bo was now a bit at a loss for what to do with him as she walked back over to the table to grab his juice. She sat down on the couch with him and let him drink from the cup thing as he tried to figure out how to explain this to Lauren without getting her head bitten off.

"Honey we're home…"

Kenzi burst through the door with Lauren and Tamsin in two and the three ladies smiled at Bo and Ethan who looked so innocent sitting on the couch having just finished reading a book together. Kenzi had determined that Lauren needed a day out of the house so they took her grocery shopping, yes that was about all she would agree to, and after only being gone for a little over an hour the blonde doctor was glad to be home.

"Hey buddy…"

She scooped Ethan out of Bo's arms after giving her a kiss and smiled at the little guy who was still drinking his juice. Bo looked on apprehensively as she knew as soon as he pulled the cup away from his mouth he was going to use his newly discovered word and she was not looking forward to that in the slightest.

"You okay?"

Kenzi was staring at Bo who was watching Ethan and Lauren like a hawk and the Succubus turned to her friend with a confused look. "What? Oh yeah…fine."

Kenzi glanced at Tamsin and made the crazy sign with her finger as she moved it in a circle next to her head. Tamsin shrugged and set the grocery bag she was carrying down on the table. "Do you guys only shop like once a month or something? I mean dude, this is a lot of sh—"

"Tamsin!"

Lauren was now looking at Tamsin who looked up with a confused look. "What?"

"Shit."

Everyone stopped and looked at Ethan who was smiling and laughing in Lauren's arms as he now had everyone's attention. "Shit."

"Ethan….no honey don't say that."

Lauren was looking at him curiously trying to figure out where he learned that while Kenzi and Tamsin were looking at Bo as they did their best not to laugh at her expression. She knew she was going to be in trouble for this so she quickly stood up and started putting the groceries away before Lauren got too mad.

"Bo?"

"Yes babe?"

She turned around with an innocent smile on her face and by the look the doctor was giving her she was in deep…well shit. Lauren glanced down at Ethan and back at her with a knowing look and Bo sighed as she put the canned goods in the pantry. "It was an accident, he fell off the couch and I kind of panicked."

"He fell off the couch?"

Lauren was now looking concerned as she checked him over for any signs of injury as Bo walked over to them and kissed his head gently. "He's fine, he didn't cry and doesn't appear to have hurt himself."

Lauren looked up with an amused smile. "But it seems his vocabulary has inadvertently been expanded."

Bo gave her a cheeky smile. "Oops?"

"Shit."

Ethan laughed again as his mommies gave him a look and Bo laughed at how she knew that even though Lauren was pissed she really couldn't get mad at Ethan for saying that. Lauren nuzzled her nose against his for a second before smiling. "And you little boy need to stop saying that. No."

He looked at her curiously. "No."

Lauren smiled. "Good."

"No."

Everyone laughed which in turn caused him to laugh and Bo was glad that at least for the moment he appeared to be off the other word he wasn't supposed to use and was now mocking Lauren apparently. Bo returned to the kitchen to finish putting away the groceries while Kenzi helped and soon enough they were all sitting down to a late lunch of deli sandwiches that Lauren had picked up for the group while they were at the grocery store.

Ethan was settled into his high chair and currently trying to feed himself Cheerios while Bo watched him with an amused smile. He didn't seem to know which hand he preferred to use so he had a piece of cereal in each hand and was doing his best to work them into his mouth with little success. He was determined though and when Bo tried to help him he pushed her hand away and went back to picking them up one at a time and trying to get them to his mouth. After a while he was doing better and Bo smiled at how stubborn he was at being able to complete the task. Just like his mother. The other one.

"So you guys doing date night this week?"

Kenzi looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow and smiled behind her sandwich knowing this was always an interesting topic of conversation for the pair. Since little Ethan was about three months old the pair had pretty much been forced out of the house one night a week while Kenzi and either Tamsin or Dyson or Hale, or sometimes all of them, watched the little guy for a few hours. Kenzi told Bo and Lauren it was imperative they resume some normalcy in their life and at first it was hard as they would literally find the shortest thing they could do that would be acceptable in Kenzi's definition of what a 'date' entailed but as time went on and everyone got more comfortable they were actually able to enjoy their evenings out knowing their son was safe at home with people they trusted.

In fact the last few weeks had been longer and longer and Kenzi was now used to putting him to bed at night knowing his mama's wouldn't be home until well after midnight on some occasions so she set up a temporary bed in his nursery and would sleep up there with him, or just lie in the room with him until they got home. Being a night person this wasn't a big deal for her and Bo really appreciated the fact that Kenzi was literally right next to him when they weren't home.

"Sure thing right hun?"

Lauren smiled and nodded as she chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed before taking a sip of water. "We're going to dinner and a movie."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You two are seriously the most boring people ever."

Bo laughed. "It's not about what we do Tamsin it's just about spending time together."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "And we really appreciate you all watching Ethan when we go out."

Kenzi nodded. "Of course, and we like spending time with you don't we buddy?"

Ethan was mid bite when he saw her looking at him and he looked back at her with a smile. "No."

Everyone laughed at his appropriately inappropriate response and Kenzi gave him a fake frown. "Dude that's not cool."

"No."

Tamsin snickered and patted his head lightly. "Good boy."

Kenzi threw a piece of her sandwich at the Valkyrie who ducked out of the way and laughed. Bo rolled her eyes at their antics and smiled as she lifted him out of his chair to clean him off. She dusted the front of his bib thing while trying not to spill the crumbs on the ground and took him into the kitchen to wipe his hands and face off with some water before handing him over to Kenzi who took him into the living room to play for a little while. Lauren and Tamsin cleaned up the table and Bo put away the uneaten food before they all joined Kenzi and Ethan in the living room to relax.

"Okay E pay attention."

Kenzi was showing Ethan how to hold the little plastic drumsticks for the set she'd bought him as she wanted him to have some sort of musical influence. Lauren had explained the drums may be the easiest for him to grasp since he wasn't even one years old yet but his fine motor skills would develop enough for him to be able to hold onto the sticks and imitate her banging them on the drums. The downside to this was it was obviously the loudest toy so when he did sit there with it and successfully make contact with the drums it could get a bit annoying.

"There you go!"

She had put the sticks in his hands appropriately and he was laughing and kind of flapping his arms a bit as he tried to mimic how she was moving her own arms to show him the right way to play the set. He laughed along with her as she gripped his hands lightly and tapped out a beat on the drums making him laugh as she did so.

"You know if he turns out to be a musician and wants to tour the country you're going with him right?"

Bo was giving Kenzi an amused smile and the young Russian just nodded her head. "And I would be the coolest chaperone ever."

Lauren laughed at that as she smiled down at him. "Well whatever he wants to be is fine by me."

Tamsin laughed. "And if he wants to be lazy and just stay at home?"

Lauren smiled. "Then we'll send him to live with you."

Tamsin's mouth fell open a bit as she looked at the infant on the ground in front of her and she raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you better get a job. I am _not_ taking you in."

Bo laughed. "And why not?"

Tamsin just motioned to him with both of her hands. "Because I would have no idea what to do with him."

Lauren laughed as he crawled over to her having forgotten the drum set and maneuvered into her lap easily. It was very obvious to all which mother he preferred, at least for now, and Lauren smiled as she kissed his head lightly. "Don't worry Tamsin, he's going to be something…we just haven't figured out what that will be yet."

Ethan looked up at her and smiled and Bo watched the two of them with a content look on her face. This really was the family she'd hoped for and now that it was real she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have them here safe and sound. After about an hour or so Ethan was starting to get fussy and both mothers knew it was time for his afternoon nap. It seemed the older he got the more pronounced his crankiness was and Bo was starting to wonder if this was normal or it was due to him possibly being Fae. She knew it might be a far stretch and way too early to tell but she couldn't help wondering if his developmental stages were totally in line with human babies and if there even was a difference between Fae and human children.

She took him upstairs and thankfully got him down easily before coming back down to find Lauren sitting on the couch reading a book. Tamsin and Kenzi had gone to get something or other from the store and Bo sighed happily at the quiet house. It was amazing how different things were now that Ethan was starting to talk and he was really active. It seemed as if there was always something going on and she didn't realize how tired she got throughout the day just chasing after him.

"Hi babe."

Lauren smiled as Bo plopped down on the couch next to her with a smile and a sigh. Bo cracked her back slightly as she settled in against Lauren's shoulder and smiled when the doc started rubbing her arm lightly without breaking concentration on what she was reading. Bo looked at the boring medical journal and rolled her eyes as she looked up at Lauren.

"Hun, do you think Ethan's developing normally?"

This got Lauren's attention and she put the magazine down and looked at Bo with a curious face. "What do you mean?"

Bo smiled. "Well I mean he seems to pick things up so fast and I swear his intelligence is ahead of where it should be. Do you think it's because he's Fae?"

Lauren looked thoughtful for a second before looking back at Bo. "Well, most Fae children develop at the same rate as their human counterparts so I don't think he's developing abnormally. As for his intelligence, perhaps he's just smart?"

Lauren gave Bo a cheeky grin and the Succubus nodded. "Just like his mama."

Lauren nodded and Bo leaned up to give her a kiss which she tried to deepen and smiled as Lauren scooted down on the couch some so Bo could rest on top of her. Just as the brunette was letting her hands wander lightly the baby monitor went off signaling Ethan woke up much earlier than expected. Bo let out a semi-frustrated sigh as Lauren laughed and slid out from under her to go check on him. It was as if he knew what his two mommies were doing downstairs and Bo would swear even now he knew exactly what he was doing.

**_Hopefully hitting the developmental milestones appropriately. Let me know and thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 6 – Ethan 14 months**

"Ethan! Stop right now!"

Bo sighed as she bent down to pick up the sippy cup thing that Ethan had been carrying around the house before unceremoniously throwing it aside just now. He had turned one year old a few months ago and it seems that since then he'd really developed a temperamental attitude. At times not even Lauren's gentle coaxing could get him to settle down and Bo wasn't sure if it was typical development or something more unique given his possibly Fae status.

"Ethan!"

He had now moved on to sitting on the floor eating some cereal except his idea of eating was him feeding himself lazily while letting most of the content fall to the rug below him. Bo tried to take away his cereal to clean him up but it appeared he was not quite done eating.

"No."

He glared at her and Bo huffed as she glared back and the two remained in the visual standoff until Lauren came downstairs to see what the problem was. "Hun? Everything okay?"

Bo glanced at her. "Fine."

Lauren's brow wrinkled as she took in the cereal crumbs all around him and the aggravated look on his face. Little Ethan had been fighting off a fever the last few days and Lauren told Bo that no, they didn't need to take him to the doctors as his fever hadn't gotten excessively high but that he needed plenty of fluids and sleep. The first day he's been subdued but understandably cranky as he wasn't feeling well but after that night he seemed to be fine and back to his normal self.

Unfortunately for the new parents his normal self now consisted of mood swings and he was starting to show signs of the normal temper tantrums that toddlers and young children often experience. Luckily however Lauren understood the developmental stages quite well and she had done a pretty good job of preparing Bo for what was to come. The down side is Bo wasn't exactly comprehending everything being explained to her so sometimes she indulged his mood swings, like now for example.

"Ethan, why don't we get you cleaned up and we can go visit Aunt Tamsin and Aunt Kenzi?"

The other thing that had happened since his apparent time of rage had kicked in was Tamsin and Kenzi were having fits trying to deal with him. Seemed his moodiness rubbed off on those around him so the two godmothers were doing their best to remain patient with the little guy but since they both weren't exactly known for this trait their time with him was now chaperoned by either Bo or Lauren or both at their request.

"No."

"That cannot become your favorite word…"

Bo sighed as she picked up some of the crumbs and Lauren sighed as she reached for Ethan. SMACK. He hit her hand away not wanting to be carried and she looked at him with wide eyes as Bo sat up angrily.

"Ethan, no hitting."

She grabbed his hand and hit him lightly on the back of the hand and he stared at her before hitting her hand. "No."

Bo's mouth dropped at little in surprise as she couldn't believe he'd done that and she shook her head as she stared at him. "No hitting Ethan."

This time the ever defiant son stood his ground and stared back at her. "No."

"Okay that's it."

Bo picked him up, against his wishes which he made perfectly clear by his screaming and kicking, and took him upstairs to get him cleaned off. They had plans to meet with Kenzi at the Dahl and she wasn't going to let his attitude ruin their day. He needed to learn how to behave and she was in no mood to play games with him. Lauren could hear Ethan grumbling from downstairs and she shook her head lightly as she cleaned up the mess he'd made while waiting for them to finish up.

Thirty minutes later and after Lauren heard some light yelling coming from Bo, the pair emerged down the stairs slowly with Ethan taking the steps slowly and Bo holding his hand to ensure he wouldn't fall. Once at the bottom she led him over to Lauren.

"What do you have to say?"

Ethan stood in front of Lauren with his hair neatly combed and a fresh set of clothes on. "Sorry."

Lauren smiled gently at him and leaned down to look him in the eye. "I forgive you but no more hitting okay?"

He nodded and promptly climbed into her lap like he'd done a thousand times before. Lauren smiled and kissed his forehead while looking at Bo with an amused smile. "This is very much your son, you do realize that right?"

Bo looked at her with some disbelief before rolling her eyes and going to get his diaper bag. He'd grown quite a bit in the last few months and they were slowly working on getting him potty trained, but like everything else Lauren didn't want to rush him as developmental stages were important but not concrete and she knew he'd be ready in his own time. Bo on the other hand was on a countdown for when she could stop with the diapers and she hoped it was sooner rather than later that the little one stopped needing them.

The family gathered their things and headed to the Dahl where it was empty as expected for a weekday afternoon. Tamsin and Kenzi were already there sitting with Trick at one of the tables.

"Hey guys."

Lauren carried Ethan and sat down next to Kenzi while Bo sat adjacent to her at the head of the table. The group already had some food out and Trick got up to get them drinks and some juice for his great grandson. Ethan started squirming in Lauren's lap so after surveying the mostly empty bar she decided it was okay to let him down for a bit. She passed him to Bo who set him down next to Kenzi and he looked up at his human godmother with a toothy smile.

"Hey buddy."

Kenzi high fived him and he laughed as folded his hand into a fist so she could also get a bump from him. Tamsin rolled her eyes a bit at this, not really understanding the human obsession with this and she scooped him up in a hug as he made his way over to her.

"So how's the little one?"

Bo laughed. "Oh aside from turning out to be quite a handful? He's great."

She smiled over at Ethan who was now sitting in Tamsin's lap and laughing at something she said. Bo rolled her eyes at how seemingly bi-polar his mood was and she sat back and drank her soda tiredly. Lauren and Kenzi laughed at her reaction and they shook their heads knowing it must all be a bit much for the young Succubus to take. Lauren nodded as she snagged a French fry from the basket on the table.

"Bo's just finally met someone who is as stubborn as she is."

The group laughed at Bo's expense who just nodded her head with a laugh and rolled her eyes. Ethan and Tamsin were now paying attention to the conversation and he started giggling loudly not really understanding why everyone else was laughing. Bo looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you think that's funny?"

She made a face at him and he laughed and clapped his hands in response as Kenzi and Trick nodded their heads. Lauren patted Bo on the arm with a smile. "It's okay babe, you're still the most stubborn out of us all."

Bo looked slightly indignant as she sipped her soda and watched with some amusement as Ethan made his way down from Tamsin's lap and over to her. He had discovered soda a few weeks ago, much to Lauren's displeasure, and every now and again Bo would give him some figuring he would burn off the excess sugar. He climbed up into her lap and she let him drink from her straw since the brown liquid was almost all gone except for a few sips at the bottom of the ice. She had discovered that he actually liked the taste of diet soda better than regular so she tried to make the argument that at least he was being health conscious whenever Lauren got on her case about giving him the drink.

"All gone bud."

He looked down at the ice and then back up to her and she just shook her head with a smile and he leaned his head on her shoulder to relax. The good thing about his demeanor was that even though he was starting to show the signs of a normal toddler he still carried that calm about him so for the most part he was pretty well behaved. Except when great-grandpa Trick brought out ice cream and gave him some.

"Trick!"

"It's just a little."

The Blood King winked at him as he held the spoon trying to feed himself the melting treat and Lauren shook her head knowing it was going to eventually be all over his face and clothes and possibly his hair. She didn't even know Trick had ice cream in the bar but she was certain they would all soon find out why you don't feed such a small person so much sugar.

Bo watched with slight aggravation as he ate the snack and she looked over at Trick with a raised eyebrow. "Next time you decide to feed him ice cream let us know, we'll just drop him off and you can deal with him."

He gave her a funny look not really understanding what she was talking about and he just looked at his great-grandson with a smile. "What's the big deal?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "You'll see."

Again he gave her a weary smile as Ethan continued eating his treat and Bo just looked at Lauren helplessly. An hour later Trick was beginning to see what his granddaughter meant by not feeding him so much sugar. Seems as though he had another gear to kick his energy into and he was now climbing all over the adults sitting around the table not wanting to stay in one place for too long. It was getting a bit tiring trying to keep up with his movements and Kenzi was starting to look a bit frazzled as he climbed from Tamsin's lap to hers.

"Dude, you need to chill."

He just laughed lightly which caused her to chuckle and shake her head. He batted his long eyelashes at her and she just rolled her eyes as she gave him a hug and a kiss before handing him back to Bo. When Ethan was born he had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes but as he grew older his hair was now coming in a lot darker and more similar to Bo's while his eyes had lightened more similar to Lauren's. With his lighter pigmented skin this made his eye color his prominent feature and everyone was already saying he was going to be quite handsome when he got older. To which of course Bo simply agreed saying since he had Lauren's genes it was a given that he would be attractive.

"Are you getting tired bud? It's almost nap time."

They had been keeping him on a regular sleep schedule, or as close to it as possible, although more often than not he ended up sleeping with the pair in their room which severely cut into fun times for the pair. Bo looked down at Ethan who shook his head no as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and she smiled as she kissed him on the top of the head.

"Okay, I think it's time to head home. This little guy needs his sleep."

She stood up with him in her arms and they said goodbye to everyone as Lauren grabbed the diaper bag and the three of them headed to the car. Bo got him settled in his car seat and she noticed he was almost completely knocked out even before she'd strapped him in. With a smile she kissed his cheek softly and got into the driver's seat quickly.

"You feel like going for a drive?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she smiled at Bo and nodded before reaching down and intertwining her hand with the brunette's. They didn't get many quiet moments except for when he was sleeping so they decided to take advantage of the fact that he was out cold and would be for at least an hour or so. Bo had discovered that he loved going for car rides as the gentle bumps of the wheels against the pavement must rock him to sleep so she'd even taken to driving him around some afternoons when he was being particularly difficult in not wanting to settle down for his nap. She knew if they went for a drive now he would sleep right through it so she turned off the main road towards the back roads through the nearby woods. It wasn't a dangerous drive as they were still practically in the city but it was a bit more quiet and the scenery was lovely so it would give her some time alone with family just enjoying the quiet.

"Bo?"

She must have had a smile on her face that Lauren picked up on and she sighed happily as she looked over at the blonde. "Yeah?"

Lauren smiled and put her other hand over the top of Bo's that was resting in hers. "I think I want to have another kid."

Bo blinked slightly and gave her a cautious smile. "Now?"

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Goodness no. We're just recovering from him…" She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping child in the backseat and smiled before turning back to Bo. "But maybe in a little while? And do you know that studies show a two year age gap between siblings is the optimal spacing for children?"

Bo laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Well, if science says so then…"

Lauren smacked her playfully on the arm as she shook her head. "I'm being serious. Do you ever think about more children?"

Bo bit her lip as she concentrated on driving. "I never really gave it too much thought. But how do you plan to do this? Or did you save some of the magic sperm?"

Lauren made a face. "Ew, and no. I did however come across some fertility research that may be useful for us though. It's still in trial stages but scientists in England are trying to produce sperm from female eggs, for same sex couples to have children of their own genetics."

Bo looked impressed. "Are you sure you want another one? I mean he's turning out—"

"Just like his mama."

Lauren laughed and kissed the back of Bo's hand. "If all of our kids turned out like you it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."  
Bo shook her head and laughed. "All of our kids? How many are _we_ planning to have?"

Lauren shrugged. "We'll start with one more then go from there?"

She looked hopeful which caused Bo to laugh and nod. "We'll talk about it further as he gets a little older. Deal?"

Lauren smiled. "Deal."

Bo smiled as she continued to drive and after about an hour they found themselves pulling up to the house with a still sleeping Ethan in the back seat. Bo carefully extracted him from the car seat managing to do so without waking him up and she followed Lauren into the house and carried him upstairs. She had intended to put him down in his crib but changed her mind at the last moment and instead took him to their room where she put him down on the bed and laid down next to him. She watched him sleep peacefully and smiled as she ran her hand lightly over his darkening hair and soft cheeks.

Meanwhile downstairs Lauren put his things away and tidied up a bit before going upstairs in search of her family who seemed awfully quiet for mid-day. She stopped when she got to the master bedroom and smiled as she took in the sight of the brunette sleeping on her side and their son curled into her body with her arm draped protectively over him. She stood there watching them for a few minutes just enjoying how happy this all made her before shutting off the light and tiredly lying down on the other side of Ethan being careful not to wake either of them as she lay on her side next to them. It had been a long time coming but Lauren was finally starting to feel comfortable with everything that had happened and that was left to happen in her ongoing journey with Bo. Now that the three of them were getting to a good place and Ethan was getting a little older it was really starting to become apparent just how much fun and excitement this family unit would bring. Lauren followed the two loves of her life off to sleep and did so with a smile as she felt happy and safe and most of all loved.

**_Sorry this one has been MIA but I'm working to get them all back on track. Let me know and thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 7 – Ethan 18 months old**

"I'm gonna get you!"

Lauren laughed as she watched Bo and Kenzi chase Ethan around the living room. He was laughing and squealing as he tried to get away from his mama and his godmother all while trying to keep a hold of the juice box he had in his hand. It was a typical Friday morning and after a relatively calm week it seemed everyone had a little bit of energy to burn. The past few months had been a challenge as Ethan continued to develop and it was becoming quite clear that his personality was more "Bo" than "Lauren" especially when it came to something he didn't want to do. Like take a bath, put clothes on or go to sleep.

"Mommy!"

Ethan turned the corner as Bo and Kenzi came after him with goofy smiles on his face and he wrapped his arms around Lauren's legs and looked up at her for help. She smiled as she looked down at his dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mama!"

He pointed at Bo and Kenzi who were slowly creeping up on the pair and Lauren laughed as she folded her arms across her chest giving the pair a playfully stern look. "Back off ladies."

Ethan seemingly smirked at them since his mommy was standing up for him and Kenzi and Bo shared a silent look and head nod that Lauren should have known was gonna be bad news. They seemed to have a quick conversation with their eyes and when Kenzi nodded all hell broke loose.

"Ahh!'

"Mama!"

"Bo!"

Kenzi had managed to scoop Ethan up into a hug and promptly began tickling him as Bo had gotten a hold of Lauren and had pulled her down on the couch instantly peppering her face and neck with light kisses. Both blonde mother and child struggled to get free while laughing so hard they were both crying and finally Ethan had managed to break free from Kenzi's grip.

"Dude, you're like a tiny muscle machine…"

She laughed as he wrestled his way out of her grip and jumped on his two mama's to help "free" Lauren from Bo who was still attacking her. "No Mama!"

He had wedged himself between them and Lauren laughed as she scooped him up and kissed his cheek. "My hero."

Bo gave her a look of mock annoyance. "Hey I thought I was your hero."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she looked over at Bo with a smile and cupped her face gently with her free hand. "You are love. Both of you are."

"Oh barf."

Kenzi shook her head as she got off the couch and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Just then a knock on the door interrupted them and Lauren handed Ethan to Bo as she got up to answer the door. She smiled back at her family and opened the door with a laugh. The smile quickly faded though as she laid eyes on the person on the other side of the door.

"BO!"

Blue eyes looked up immediately as the Succubus stood up with Ethan in her arms before quietly handing him off to Kenzi who had returned to the living room with her soda. She understood and took Ethan into her room quickly to keep him out of harm's way as Bo made her way over to the door once Kenzi had disappeared from sight.

"Who are you?"

She growled at the small man standing just outside the open door giving them an eerily calm smile. The man was tiny, barely coming up to her shoulder and he appeared older, however Bo knew with all the different type of Fae out there he could be anywhere from fifty to five thousand years old and she had no idea how powerful he was. Bo moved slightly in front of Lauren as her eyes glowed brightly and she stared at the unwelcome visitor in warning. She was in full protection mode and she didn't trust anyone she wasn't familiar with, especially not some stranger who showed up on her doorstep unannounced.

"Ysebeau…"

Bo's eyes glowed brighter as she moved further in front of Lauren and stood at her full height in the middle of the doorway to block the entrance as best she could. She didn't trust his calm and passive demeanor knowing whoever he was could not be good if he knew exactly who she was. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at the man. "Who ARE you?"

The man took off the hat he was wearing and bowed slightly in grand sweeping fashion before returning his hat to his head and smiling up at her. "You do not recall me from our previous encounter?"

Bo's face scrunched slightly as she thought about him to see if she could remember who he was. She shook her head slightly and stared at him with annoyance. "No, I don't remember you, and no, I don't know you. Why are you here?"

The small man took a few steps back and nodded before giving her a friendly smile. "My purpose will reveal itself in due time. For now, I will leave you."

He backed away slowly and Bo stood her ground and watched him closely to ensure he left without any issue. Just as he was almost out of earshot he turned back to the young Succubus and smiled. "Your son, how is he?"

Lauren gasped as Bo growled and moved down the driveway faster than the blonde knew her girlfriend could move. The old man stilled and when the young Succubus got up in his face he didn't cower nor did he meet her aggressively. Instead he stood there passively as she towered over him. "What did you say?"

He smiled up at her. "I simply inquired about your son. He is well I hope."

Bo was about to say something in return when he nodded and continued moving away from her and the house. She stood there and watched until he was out of sight before turning and going back inside. She locked the door behind her and looked at Lauren with concern. "We need to call Trick."

Lauren put her hands up. "Honey, calm down. Let's just think about this and we'll figure out who he is."

Bo nodded as she paced the living room only stopping when Kenzi reappeared with Ethan. She smiled at her son who looked confused and slightly scared as he wiggled down from Kenzi's grasp and ran over to Lauren who scooped him up protectively. She could see the tears in his eyes as he didn't understand what had just transpired and she hugged him tightly to ease his concern. He had always been intuitively connected to both of his mothers and right now he was feeling the stress in the air in spades.

"It's okay baby…it's okay."

He reached out for Bo and she took him from Lauren smiling as he seemed to instantly settle down when he was in her arms. Kenzi watched the exchange with concern as she looked back and forth from Bo to Lauren. "So what was that?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed to know Bo but she has never seen him before."

Kenzi looked at Bo who was talking softly to Ethan in effort to settle him down. "Bo?"

She looked up and sighed as she continued to rub Ethan's back. "Call Trick, tell him we're heading over."

Kenzi nodded and whipped out her phone to make a few calls while she walked upstairs to grab Ethan's go bag. They really didn't need to bring too much for him now that he was mostly potty trained however being prepared with back up clothes and pull ups never hurt and Lauren had insisted they never leave home without it. A few minutes later the four of them were en route to the Dahl where Tamsin and Dyson were meeting them. They got to the bar and entered quickly finding it completely empty except for the expected audience.

"What happened Bo?"

She shrugged as she walked in carrying a now sleeping Ethan. She took him over to the couches and set him down on the blanket that Kenzi laid out before moving over to sit at the table closest to the couch. The group gathered around the table and Bo sighed as she drummed her fingers on the table. Trick took a seat next to her and looked at her with concern.

"Okay, tell us what happened Bo."

The Succubus shrugged. "Some guy showed up, knew who I was, knew about Ethan and said he'd met me before."

Dyson looked at them with concern. "And you're certain you've never seen him before?"

She looked at him with annoyance and shook her head as Tamsin sighed and looked at Bo with slight amusement. "Sure he wasn't a previous to-go meal?"

Lauren frowned and Bo made a face. "Ew…no. He was…_old_. No offense."

She looked sheepishly at Trick who rolled his eyes. "None taken. Bo, think hard, are you certain you've never come across him?"

Lauren shook her head slowly. "I don't even know if he was Fae."

Bo shrugged. "There is a chance I may have seen him before but I really don't remember."

Everyone looked concerned for a few minutes before Bo finally sighed and slammed her hand on the table. "This is bullshit Trick. Isn't there some book or something you can get out that we can look through? This guy knew about me and Ethan. I need to know who or what he is and why he knows about us. And I need to know it now."

Trick's eyebrows went up and he nodded slowly before looking over at Lauren. "Sure…help me in the back?"

The blonde nodded and followed Trick down to his study to look for a stack of books to start with while Kenzi and Dyson leaned back and sighed. Tamsin jumped up and grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and some shot glasses. She poured them all a drink and rolled her eyes when Bo looked at her with question.

"If some shit is going down we might as well get drunk first."

The Succubus shrugged and threw back her shot along with the others. Tamsin smirked as she poured another shot and soon they were a few drinks in when Lauren and Trick reappeared carrying a stack of books. Lauren set her stack down loudly on the table and put her hand on her hip as she looked at the group.

"Really?"

Bo smiled up at her with an innocent look in her eye. "Just taking the edge off babe."

Lauren was about to open her mouth to respond when Trick cleared his throat. "How about we just start on the reading?"

The group that was drinking groaned slightly and grabbed a few of the books and began flipping through them to see if they could find someone or something that resembled the description Bo gave. A few hours later they had finished off the bottle of alcohol and a few more, well everyone _but_ Lauren and Trick had finished off the alcohol, and they had moved on to sitting around discussing the possible outcomes of why the guy could be around while the two sober people tried to get some actual research done.

"Mommy?"

A sleepy Ethan had woken up and was stressed out at first but quickly laid eyes on his mother's as he scooted over to them and climbed into Lauren's lap. She smiled and kissed his head while Trick went to get him some juice to drink.

"Do you feel better?"

Ethan yawned and nodded sleepily as he settled against Lauren. She cradled him with one arm while she kept flipping through the book and tried to concentrate on what she was reading. Ethan was fidgety though and she finally gave up on trying to get any more reading done while he was in her lap.

"Time to go home buddy?"

Ethan nodded and she smiled down at him before kissing the top of his head and brushing his hair out of his face gently. She looked over at Bo who was watching them and nodded at her that they needed to get him home. Bo smiled and nodded in return and she stood up and helped Lauren gather their things and headed out with Kenzi and Tamsin in tow. They said they wanted to keep the drinking going but Lauren had a sneaking suspicion that Tamisn just wanted to be around to help protect Ethan if needed, although she would never admit it. They got back to the house and Lauren carried Ethan inside with Kenzi and Tamisn following her and making a beeline for the kitchen as soon as they entered the house. Bo rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bag out of the back of her car and began to follow them inside.

"Ysebeau?"

Bo stopped and turned around coming face to face with the man who had been at the house earlier. She felt her whole body heat up immediately and her eyes blazed brightly as she got in his face aggressively. "Look whatever you are, stay the hell away from me and my family."

The man smiled and ignored her drunken rage. He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "I do not bring harm Ysebeau. I bring the promise of your legacy."

He smiled at her and Bo felt a warmth run through her that instantly calmed her down. Her eyes went back to brown and she blinked a few times in confusion as she tried to process what was happening. The man smiled and nodded at her as he disappeared into the night leaving her looking at the spot he was in with curiosity.

"Hey Bo! You comin in or what? What are you doing out there?"

Bo shook her head and looked over to where Kenzi was calling her. "Yeah I'm comin."

She looked back at where the man had been standing and shook her head before turning and heading towards the house. She joined the group for the rest of the evening and eventually passed out on the couch with Kenzi and Tamsin who had made quick work of yet another bottle of alcohol. The next morning Bo opened her eyes slowly groaning at the brightness of the room around her. She sat up and stretched noticing she was in her own bed and flopped back against the sheets tiredly as she rolled on her stomach and stretched out. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up in panic before yelling out.

"LAUREN!"

The blonde came running up the stairs upon hearing the scream from Bo and she burst into the room with Ethan in her arms. "What? What's going on?"

Bo looked at Lauren then to Ethan then back to Lauren with wide eyes. "I think we have a problem…"

Lauren looked at her with confusion before finally getting frustrated with Bo's vagueness. "What kind of a problem?"

Bo dropped the sheet that was in front of her body and gave Lauren a pleading look. "A familiar one…"

Lauren looked at Bo with exasperation before her eyes took in her wife's body. _All_ of her body. She looked at Bo with wide eyes and shook her head. "Again?"

Bo started to panic and Ethan looked at her and smiled as he clapped his hands. "Hi Mama!"

Bo tried to smile at him but she knew it came out more like a grimace. "Hey…buddy…"

She didn't know what to do and if Lauren wasn't so panicked she would have found the situation hilarious. Kenzi and Tamisn had come up to see what the deal was and when they made it into the room they took one look at her and started laughing. It was a very strange yet familiar feeling and all Bo could do was put her head in her hands and crawl back into under the sheets. Kenzi and Tamsin took Ethan back downstairs so Lauren could deal with Bo and the blonde slowly made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge and looked at Bo cautiously.

"So…do you know why?"

Bo looked at her with annoyance. "If I did I would tell you."

Lauren nodded as she tried to hold in the laughter. "Okay…well…what do you want to do about this?"

Bo let out a frustrated sound before lying back. "I don't know…"

Lauren nodded and she got up to head for the door. Bo looked at her with curiosity. "Where are you going?"

Lauren turned back and looked at her patiently. "I think I remember seeing something in one of Trick's books."

Bo gave her an annoyed look. "You're gonna do this now?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "You have a better idea?"

Bo sighed and flopped back before waiving her hand. "Go ahead…"

Lauren laughed and walked out shaking her head. If everything went like it did before this wouldn't end until she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to have another kid anytime soon so she needed to figure out a way to help Bo…in a less traditional way.

**_So…let me know and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
